The present disclosure relates generally to the fabrication of non-volatile microelectronic memory. In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure relates to a depletion mode circuit protection device that prevents high voltage from bitlines during erase operation from damaging low voltage circuits that are electrically coupled to the bitlines.